


The Reason Behind Reid's Haircut

by chibichibi_k



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid finally getting a haircut as displayed in S04E02 - The Angel Maker! No real spoiler!s</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Behind Reid's Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Criminal Minds. Originally posted in 2008 on fanfiction.net.

Derek kissed Spencer passionately. He devoured the younger agent's mouth with a fierceness that neither could explain. Pushing the BAU's resident genius harshly into the wall, Derek slid his gun calloused fingers up and under Spencer's ever-present sweater vest and button down shirt. He splayed his palms on Spencer's lean back and traced along the younger man's spine before moving his hands down to squeeze his lover's firm ass.

Spencer broke the heated kiss, moaning loudly and wantonly as Derek's lips moved to attack his neck. "God, Derek," he moaned as his lover nipped and sucked teasingly at his neck. He gripped at Derek's broad shoulders and let his fingers play against the older agent's nape.

"Spencer," Derek growled into the supple neck under his lips. He rolled his hips sinfully into Spencer's and elicited moans and whimpers of pleasure from kiss swollen lips.

Spencer let his head fall to the side and gave Derek unrestricted access to the expanse of his neck. Slender, long fingers moved sensuously down Derek's muscled back and slipped under the thin fabric to caress his abs.

As Spencer worked his way under Derek's shirt and further under the older man's skin, Derek attacked his lips once more. He slipped his silken tongue into caress & intertwine with Spencer's. He drew his hands away from Spencer's ass and cupped his face tenderly, deepening the kiss.

He slid his hands down Spencer's neck and rubbed his skin before wrapping his fingers in the younger man's long, curly hair. The couple moved their lips against one another's, drawing moans, gasps and whimpers when they nipped, caressed and sucked.

Breaking the kiss, Derek and Spencer gasped and panted against each other's mouths. Derek made to remove his hands from his lover's hair, planning to move further south and caress other parts of the supple body practically fused to his, only to have them snag on a tangle of curls.

"Ow!" Spencer yelped at the tug of Derek's fingers trying to remove themselves from his hair. "That hurts, Derek."

"Sorry, Spence," Derek soothed as he carefully removed his fingers from Spencer's hair. His fingers snagged on a tight tangle and caused Spencer to whimper in pain. "Sorry... Damn it, Pretty Boy! You need to tame this jungle you call hair. You should really get it cut."

"I know," Spencer sighed in relief when Derek finally managed to detangle his fingers. "I'll cut it tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Spencer said sweetly. "Can we continue?"

Derek grinned before he devoured Spencer's lips once more, continuing their intense make-out session.

The next day when Spencer showed up in the bullpen with his new haircut, it took all of Derek's willpower to resist running his hands through the kid's hair. So when at the Round Table meeting that morning, Derek finally gave in to temptation and ran his hand through Spencer's silky and tangle-free hair.

"Nice haircut," Derek smirked.

Spencer just tucked his hair back behind his ear and smiled.


End file.
